The Last Person I'd Expect
by AnimeAce999
Summary: Nunnally and the rest of her friends take a vacation to France, but what will happen when a little girl stumbles into their picnic and is gravely injured? And why does her father look so familiar? (First Code Geass Fanfic!)


_**Nunnally's POV**_

My name is Nunnally vi Britannia. Second child of late Empress Marianne vi Britannia and late Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Ten years ago, in the year 2018, I was Viceroy of Area 11, now know as Japan. I am now the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. Because of witnessing my mother's murder as a child, I've been left crippled my whole life. I was blinded until I was 15 when I manage to open my eyes after breaking my late fathers geass. Geass is a power that comes in many forms. Unfortunately, my older brother, Lelouch vi Britannia, made a contract with a girl by the name of C.2 and obtained this power. My brother, who led the Black Knights during the Black Rebellion as Zero, died in 2018 by the hands of a man who wished the world was a gentler place, much like myself and my late sister Euphemia li Britannia. Although he had murdered my brother, it was for the best of the world. He now dresses himself as Zero to conceal his identity. He helps me in my political affairs and is my royal knight. Even though it's been almost 10 years since his death, I still miss my brother everyday.

Today is October 25th, 2028. It's the last day of my vacation with my old friends from when I attended Ashford Academy when I was younger and my birthday. For our last day, we decided to have a picnic in a flower field not to far from the Royal family estate in the mountains of France. My knight, Suzaku Kururugi also known as Zero, sets up the picnic blanket and my friends Milly Ashford, Kallen Kozuki, Nina Einstein, and Rivalz Cardemonde all sit on the blanket with me and Suzaku.

"I can't believe that this is our last day on our vacation." Milly states as she stares at the clear blue sky.

"I know. These two weeks went by in a flash." Suzaku states. "Listen, everyone back in Japan thinks I'm dead, so you can't tell anyone that I'm alive."

"We promise." Rivalz states. We continue to eat our lunch in peace when something started to rustle. Suzaku stands up and grabs the hilt of his sword.

"Who's there? So yourself!" Suzaku yells. The rustling continues and soon, a young girl who is badly injured and matted dark green hair slowly walked towards us.

"Please help me..." She falls over and falls unconscious.

"Oh no!" Kallen yells. She runs up to the girl and examines her injuries. "She needs to get to a hospital and quick."

"Right, I'll call Jameson and tell him to bring the limo over here." I state. I quickly tap in Jameson's number and tell him to bring the limo around. Within 3 minutes. The limo pulls up on the dirt road and all of us pile in. Rivalz had to carry me up to the limo because Suzaku was carrying the girl.

"Jameson step on it!" Nina yells.

"Yes ma'am." Jameson pushes on the gas and we start going to the hospital. We take the shortest route possible, but it still takes us at least a half and hour to get to the hospital. We finally pull up to the emergency entrance and Suzaku carries the girl in. Milly and the others help me out and Rivalz gets my wheelchair. The rest of us go in and I see the doctor examining the girl and talking to Suzaku. A nurse wheels her down the hallway with the doctor following.

"I hope she'll be okay." Kallen states.

"We can only hope." Milly states.

A few hours pass as we wait in the waiting area for the young girl. We're all dead silent. But soon, a doctor approaches us.

"Your highness, it's an honor to meet you." The doctor respectfully bows and I bow my head.

"Thank you. How's the young girl?" I question.

"She's better than we thought. We thought it looked worse because of all of the dirt, but after we cleaned Shirley up she only had a broken wrist and a few minor cuts." The doctor explains.

"Wait, you know the girl?" I question.

"Yes, she's in here so often that is wasn't a shock that we saw her. Her name is Shirley Lachapelle, I contacted her parents recently and they should be here soon. I'm sure they would like to meet you." The doctor explains.

"But what about Nunnally. I mean, she isn't exactly not well known." Nina states.

"I wouldn't worry about that with this family. They live high in the mountains away from town, and they aren't a very rich family. Actually, I don't think they even own a T.V. so I don't think you'll have to worry about it." The doctor explains. "Would you like to see Shirley?"

"Is that alright? We would hate to be a bother." I explain.

"It's no trouble. Shirley bounces back quickly. Michelle, if Lucas and Cecil Lachapelle come, tell them what room Shirley is in." The doctor states.

"Yes doctor." The nurse behind the desk states. The doctor leads us to Shirley's room. He opens the door and Suzaku pushes me in and I see Shirley sitting up in a hospital bed with a cast around her forearm. Everyone follows in behind me and the doctor walks up to Shirley.

"Shirley, these are the people that brought you to the hospital." The doctor explains. She looks over at us.

"Hello Shirley, my name is Nunnally, these are my friends Milly, Nina, Suzaku, Rivalz, and Kallen." I introduce.

"It's very nice to meet you Shirley." Milly states. We all walk up Shirley's bed.

"Thank you for helping me." Shirley states as she hides her face.

"You don't need to be shy Shirley. Heck I had a friend with the same name as you and she would always smile." Rivalz states. That's right, I forgot that Shirley died the same year Lelouch did.

"You had a friend named Shirley?" Shirley questions.

"Yeah. She was friends with all of us. She was on the swim team when we were in school." Milly explains.

"Hey I'm on the swim team in my town!" Shirley explains. "Where's your Shirley now?" The room fell silent for a moment.

"She died 10 years ago." Nina explains.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Shirley states.

"No it's fine, you didn't know. So tell us Shirley, how old are you?" Suzaku questions.

"I'm 8 years old!" Shirley explains.

"Well Shirley, do you mind if I sign you cast?" I question.

"No, go ahead!" Shirley sticks her arm out and I sign her cast with my royal signature.

"Hey no fair I wanna sign!" Milly complained.

"Hey me too!" Kallen exclaims

"And me!" Rivalz yells.

"Don't forget about me!" Nina states. Soon everyone signed Shirley's cast and we were all laughing and smiling. But soon two more people came into the hospital room.

"Shirley!" a male voice yelled. A man ran past us with forest green hair and violet eyes. "Thank god you're alright!" He hugs the young girl and soon a woman with straight black hair runs in too.

"I'm sorry I worried you daddy." Shirley states. I see, so these people must be her parents.

"Shirley you know better than to run off by yourself!" the woman scolds.

"I'm sorry mommy. But these people saved me." Shirley explains. The mother and father look at us.

"We are forever in your debt." The mother states.

"It's fine. We just wanted to help. My name is Nunnally, and these are my friends Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, Nina, and Suzaku." I introduce.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lucas Lachapelle and this is my wife Cecil and you've already met my daughter." Lucas explains. The mother walks over to the bed and sits at the foot.

"Shirley, did you say thank you?" Cecil states.

"Yep! Look they even signed my cast!" Shirley shows off.

"I see that they did." Lucas states. "I really can't thank you enough for what you did for my daughter. If there's anything I can do."

"I have an idea. Would you all like to come over for some tea or coffee?" Cecil offers.

"We would hate to be a bother." I states.

"It's no trouble at all." Lucas states. "I'll go check Shirley out of the hospital. Can you take them to the car?"

"Of course. Shirley, can you go with daddy to the front desk? I have to take our new friends out to the car."

"Okay mommy." Shirley jumps out of bed and follows her father to the front desk.

"If you'll follow me." Cecil walks in front of us as we walk to the parking lot. Soon we see a rather large van.

"This is quite a big car for a family of 3." Kallen comments.

"Well I'm Shirley's swim team mom. I bring as many girls as I can to meets so this car works out great. I'm sure that is could hold your wheelchair Nunnally." Cecil states. She opens the double doors and everyone files in except for me and Suzaku. Suzaku picks me up and puts me in the van in the front row next to the window. He then puts my wheelchair in the back and sits next to me. We wait a few minutes until Lucas and Shirley come out of the hospital. Lucas opens the door and Shirley climbs next to Suzaku.

"Everyone ready?" Cecil questions.

"Yep!" Everyone replies in unison. Lucas backs the van up and we pull out of the hospital parking lot and we head high up into the mountains. I stared out the window as we traveled up higher and higher up the mountain but I couldn't help think about Lelouch for some reason.

"Nunnally." I hear someone say. I look behind me and I see Milly looking at me with concern. "Are you alright? You seem out of it." She questions.

"I was just thinking about Lelouch." I confess. Milly looks at me more worried than before.

"Hey Nunnally, don't you think that Lucas looks a little like Lelouch? I mean they have the same eye color and if if hair was a dark brown. They'd be almost identical." Milly points out. I look in the rearview mirror and I look at Lucas. But before I could get a good look at his face the car stopped.

"Alright we're here." Lucas announces. Everyone starts to piles out of the car. Milly helps Suzaku with my wheelchair Suzaku helps me out of the car into my wheelchair. I look at the house and it's bigger than I would have thought. It was a two story home and it was pretty wide. Everyone walked up while I rode my wheelchair to the front entrance. Fortunately for me there wasn't any stairs to the door so we all went in. We walked in and saw a small living area with a fireplace with toys scattered around.

"You have a very lovely home. I wish they had houses like this back in Japan." Kallen compliments.

"Oh you're all from Japan? By your names I thought you would have been from the Holy Britannian Empire." Cecil states.

"Well we all went to Japan. Actually we had to live through the Black Rebellion and the Zero Requiem." Nina states.

"You all had to live through that?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are they talking about?" Shirley questions.

"It's nothing. Why don't you go get the kettle and somes cups for tea?" Cecil suggests.

"Okay!" Shirley runs into the kitchen area and opens up the cupboards below.

"Why don't you all come and sit down in the living room? I'll prepare tea." Cecil states. Everyone heads into the living room area and sits down on the couches.

"So Lucas, have you lived in France your whole life? I mean no offense when I say this, but you and your wife don't look like you're from the area." Kallen questions.

"You're very observant miss Kallen. Actually my wife and I are indeed of french descent, but we both are originally from Area 11, I mean Japan. I'm sorry I'm so used to calling it that." Lucas states.

"I see. Do you mind me asking why you left?" Suzaku questions.

"Well I left almost right after the Black Rebellion. I had met Cecil on a plane to France and we've been together ever since." Lucas explains.

"Tea's on." Cecil states. Everyone starts to get up but Lucas stops us.

"No let me get the tea. You're our guests after all." Lucas gets up and walks over with a large plate of tea. Everyone takes a cup. Shirley takes a seat on the floor and starts to play with her toys. Everyone is talking and having a good time. But I can't help but stare at Lucas's face. Milly was right. If you just change his hair color, him and Lelouch look identical.

"Miss Nunnally? Are you alright?" I look over and I see Shirley look at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I reply. Shirley went back to playing with her toys.

We stay at Lucas and Cecil's house for a few hours and then my phone started to buzz. I pull it out of my pocket and I see I got a text from the pilot of my plane.

"What is it Nunnally?" Nina questions.

"My pilot said that the plane is ready for take off. I'm sorry we have to leave so soon. I wish we could stay longer." I explain.

"I completely understand. I have a feeling you all have jobs you need to get back to soon. Allow us to drive you all to the airport." Lucas offers.

"Daddy can I go too?" Shirley questions.

"But Shirley it's past your bedtime." Cecil states.

"I wanna say goodbye to Miss Nunnally and the others!" Shirley yells. Everyone is quiet.

"Alright, but no complaining in the morning when I have to wake you up." Cecil states.

"Yes mommy!" Shirley agrees.

"Well we wouldn't want to be late now do we? Let's head out." Cecil states. Everyone starts to load into the car but this time I sit next to Shirley on the way to the airport.

"Miss Nunnally. Can I ask you something?" Shirley questions me.

"What is it Shirley?" I reply.

"Can I call you Auntie Nunnally? Both of my parents don't have any brothers or sisters and I always wanted an auntie so-"

"Shirley I would be happy to be your Aunt." I replied. Shirley's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Thank you so much Auntie Nunnally!" Shirley hugs me. A few minutes later we pull into the airport parking lot and Shirley, Lucas, and Cecil all walk in with us. After a little while we find my pilot waiting outside.

"Miss, your bags are all on board. We'll be departing shortly." The pilot states.

"Thank you. We just need to say goodbye and we'll board the plane." I explain.

"As you wish." The pilot walks away and we face Lucas and his family.

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you all." Cecil states. I look down at Shirley and she looks like she's about to cry.

"Shirley don't be sad. I promise that I'll always be your Auntie no matter what." I say.

"But I don't want you to go. I know that you all have jobs. But you're all so nice to me. I don't want you to go." Shirley starts to cry. I wheel myself over and I give her a hug.

"Shirley, I will never forget about you ever. I promise the next time I have a vacation I'll come and visit you again." I promise.

"You promise?" Shirley questions.

"I promise." I state. I let go of Shirley and she holds out her pinky. I look at it in shock. The last time I did a pinky promise was with Lelouch. I wrap my pinky around hers and we promise. Lucas, Cecil, and Shirley all hug us goodbye. But when Lucas came over to hug me, he whispered something in my ear.

"Thank you for everything, Nunnally." He whispers in my ear. I look at him and Shirley runs up to him. Lucas picks her up in his arms and holds her as we walk onto the plane. All of us board the plane and Suzaku helps me into a chair and locks my wheelchair in the closet in the back of the plane. But when I sat down in the chair, I felt like I was sitting on something. I put my hand in my pocket and I pull out a small turquoise box with a darker turquoise ribbon in the upper left hand corner.

"Hey Nunnally, what's that?" Rivalz questions.

"I don't know. I just found it in my pocket." I reply. Everyone looks at the box intensely.

"Well open it." Kallen states. I open up the box and I see a small heart shaped locket with gold on the edge. I open the locket and I see a picture of me when I was at Ashford Academy and a picture of Lelouch before everything happened.

"Nunnally, where did this come from?" Milly questions.

"I don't know. But it's beautiful." I state as the tears in my eyes start to swell. Nina picks up the box.

"Nunnally, there's a note inside the box." Nina states. She hands me the letter. I open up the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Nunnally, thank you for everything you did for Shirley. It means the world to us. I also want to thank you for being my daughters new auntie. She'll be talking about it all the way home. I also want to say one more thing to you. Happy Birthday. Love, Lelouch..." I drop the paper and look out the window and their I see in the airport the last person I would expect.

"LELOUCH!" I yell and scream I bang on the window as the tears roll down my face. All I could see was him, his wife, who know has bright green hair, and his daughter in his arms, waving goodbye. "No someone stop the plane please! I need to see my brother!" I continue to yell and scream and the plane started to move away from the airport. "No stop the plane please!" After my screaming fit the plane started to take off. "LELOUCH!"

The airport soon comes out of sight and I slump back into my chair clutching the locket in my right hand while sobbing.

"Lelouch, you've been alive all this time and you didn't think to call me? Why?! You're such an idiot! Lelouch!" I kept sobbing but no one came to comfort me. That's good, because I didn't want them too. I just wanted to cry. Eventually I cried myself to sleep.

What? Where am I? I slowly sit up and I see that I'm in my bed back in Japan. Was all of it just a dream? About Shirley and Lelouch, even my entire vacation. I look on my nightstand and I see a pot of flowers and a heart shaped locket. I noticed a note in the flowers. I grab the note from the flowers and I start to read it. It said 'get well soon' it was from Milly and the others. I then look at the locket and open it. I see the same pictures I did on the plane. It wasn't a dream. Lelouch is still alive. I bury my face in my hands and I start to cry again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I pull myself together.

"Come in." I state. The door opens and I see Cornelia in the door way.

"Are you alright? When you got off the plane you came strait to bed and didn't talk to anyone. We all thought you were sick or something." Cornelia states.

"I'm fine. It was just a long way back home." I state. Cornelia looks at my locket.

"What's this Nunnally?" Cornelia questions as she reaches for the locket. I quickly pull it away from her reach and she looks at me with a surprised face.

"I'm sorry. It's just, this is very special to me and I don't like people touching it. It was the last thing Lelouch gave me for my birthday before he died." I lie.

"I see. Well I'll leave you to rest." Cornelia states she starts to walk away and shuts the door behind her. I look at the pictures and I made an important decision. I wasn't going to tell anyone about Lelouch. I wasn't to protect him and that's by acting like I never saw him or his daughter. I then realized that I was actually Shirley's aunt. Lelouch you really surprised me this time. You were the last person I would expect to see again.


End file.
